Parent Trap: YuGiOh! GX Style
by XXXHimura911XXX
Summary: Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. But what they didn't know was, they are twins! AU!
1. Part 1: Enter the Kamiya Camp for boys

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together.  
_

**Cast:**

**Jaden Yuki** as Hallie Parker

**Judai Haou **as Annie James

**Joey Wheeler** as Nick Parker

**Seto Kaiba **as Elizabeth James

**Mai Valentine **as Meredith Blake

**Atticus Rhodes** as Chessy

**Zane Truesdale** as Martin

**Maximillion Pegasus **as Grandpa Charles James

**Yubel **as Jackie (Annie's friend)

**Aster Pheonix** as Lindsay (Annie's friend)

**Jesse Anderson **as Nicole (Hallie's friend)

**Jim Cook **as Zoe (Hallie's friend)

**_Others that might appear:_**

_Syrus Truesdale_

_Tyranno Hassleberry_

_Atem Yami_

_Yugi Moto_

_Blaire Flannigan_

_Axel Brodie_

_Lyman Banner_

**AND MORE!**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, I would be there, siding with Jaden and kissing Jesse until I die! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!  
**

* * *

Somewhere in the Kamiya campsite for all boys, many white buses came in, as the staff of the camp waved to their new arrivals. When the buses came to a halt, many guys and one confused girl came out and ran around, searching for there things and greeting new friends. A she-man walked up in the middle of the crowd as he held up a loud speaker.

"Okay slackers...welcome to the Kamiya Camp for boys...and now I give you Mr. Lyman Banner to sort you into your cabins" He handed the speaker to a kind man with black hair and glasses, a cat named Pharaoh at his side.

"Thank you Mr. Crowler..."

"THAT'S DOCTOR CROWLER!" The ugly man shouted as he stomped away muttering. Banner just shrugged and continued to announce names and such.

Meanwhile, one girl by the name of Blaire Flannigan, was chatting to some older males, until she realized she was the only girl there.

"Wait! I thought this was, a girl's camp!" She cried, waving her hands frantically as the other males laughed. Some of the older men brought everyone's bags and suitcases to a small area and a random guy in a blue boy scouts uniform is seen carrying a small red bag with brown straps and a picture of a Winged Kuriboh sown on it. The man threw the bag into a pile of other suitcases and bags until a familiar young boy with brown hair and eyes wearing red/white outfit pops up and sees his bag.

"Alright! I found my pack!" The brunette named Jaden Yuki grinned triumphantly, as he was about to reach out for it, until a bag went on top of it. He moved his hand out quickly as more bags piled up to it. Jaden frowned as he paced around the pile with a thinking face.

"Now the question is, how do I get it out?" He asked himself seeing a glimpse of his bag and tried to pull it out, "OK I can do this!" He exclaimed but it didn't budge, "Ok...no I can't,"

"You must be new." A Southern like accent chuckled behind the determined Yuki.

"How could you tell?" Jaden asked in the same tone, as he turned around to see a guy the same age as him, teal messy hair and emerald green eyes smiling teasingly at him. Jaden blushed a bit and grinned.

"You don't know how to grab your bag, some other people don't anyways but I would say you need some serious help," The boy suggested with a kind smile.

Jaden gave him an appreciative look, "Thanks, it's the big red/brown one!" He pointed to the pile of bags. They both tried to pull it out, but it was still invalid. Suddenly, they saw a tall boy with spiky black hair covered by an orange cowboy hat and had one eye bandaged, although they know his eyes were sea green. The tall boy picked up his green duffle bag in one swoop, making Jaden look impressed.

"Woah, now that's my kind of dude!" Jaden smirked, but the blunette next to him growled in jealousy but cupped his hands around his mouth.

"YO COWBOY!" He shouted, making the said Australian look at them questioningly.

"Umm could you help me get my bag out it's the reddish flffy looking bag that's deep waaaay in there..." Jaden pointed to the pile as the Aussie came over to them.

"Sure thing partner...Oh that? No problem." He replied as he finally pulled out the bag and handed it over to the brunette, "Hey are you from Okinawa? Have you been to Kaibaland?**(me: Wahahahaha!! Yes Kaibaland is there...don't like it? DEAL WITH IT! XD) **Are you next-door to a movie-star?"

"What are YOU, some kind of rabid fangirl? I've never even been to Kaibaland, and yeah I live in Okinawa with my dad, he owns a vineyard-"

"A what-yard?" The boy with emerald eyes blinked in confusion.

"A vineyard...It's a place where you grow grapes to wine, that's we do...me and my dad I mean-" Jaden explained until he heard Banner call his name.

"Yuki, JADEN!" he shouted through the speakers.

"Right here!" The brunette hollered as he waved his hand frantically.

"The Slifer Cabin!" the counselor shouted to Jaden.

"Hey that's where I'm goin'!" The two new friends of Jaden exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Jaden cheered as he high-fived the boys and walked together to their cabin, "Ah, I never caught you names..." He said, smiling cutely.

The blunette on his left blushed slightly, "I'm Jesse Anderson..."

"And I'm Jim...Jim Cook!" The Aussie on his right greeted.

"So uh...do you guys by any chance know how to play Duel Monsters?" Jaden asked, starting the convo to his new companions.

"Of course!" Jesse grinned.

"Yeah I do," Jim shrugged as if it was no big deal but stepped away as a black limousine with some sort of logo in the side of it honked the horn.

"Woah, wonder who's in THERE?" Jaden asked more likely to himself, but kept walking with the others.

* * *

**FINISHED CHAPPIE NUMERO UNO!!**

**Okay...so I kinda started on something new ne? You guys might be wondering about the roles here...well it was from my dream, so I'll stick to it. If you have any suggestions...just tell me kk? But no flames! Another thing is if I should ad pairings..I obviously added Spiritshipping...but should there be more? I'm trying not to make it too into the original story..but changes might be added...so it won't entirely follow the Parent Trap plot...so I won't make some of the Characters OOC...**

**Read and Review lovies!**

**You'll make me one happy writer/fangirl! :D**

**Mura-chan out!**


	2. Part 2: Jaden and Judai moment

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, I would be there, siding with Jaden and probably making Syrus into a cool dude! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap anyways!_**  
**

* * *

A tall guy with dark teal hair and cold gray eyes dressed in black tuxedo looked around the camp with disgust as he exited the limo. Behind him, was a timid yet excited looking boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a tint of gold in it. The boy was dressed in all black, except for his red turtle neck under his opened black jacket. Their names were Zane Truesdale and Judai Haou.

"Well, here we are, Kamiya Dojo Camp for boys...and we came all his way for this?" Zane asked sarcastically.

Judai rolled his eyes at his right hand man and jabbed him in the ribs lightly, "Well I think it looks pretty awesome!"

Zane sighed, but nodded at the young master of his, "Alright, let's go over your 'To Do List' shall we?" He took out a notebook and checked the things on the list.

"Vitamins," He started.

"Check" Judai replied, grinning.

"Minerals,"

Judai smile faltered a bit, "Check"

"Fruits and vegetables"

"Check check!" Zane glared at Judai, who looked innocently at him,"Check for fruits, check for vegetable...go on Zane..."

"Sun block, extra underwear, toothbrush, face towel, insect repellant, stamps," Judai rolled his eyes again, wondering when this was going to end, "Picture of your father, grandfather, and your trusty partner and helper, me," Zane concluded as he closed the notebook shut and placed it away.

"That will be all I think." The brunette smiled, ready to go.

"Oh and here's a little something from your grandfather," The taller one got some small rectangular box with the words Duel Monsters written on top,"...a new deck of cards, maybe you can find someone in this place who could compete with your skill of Duel Monsters!" Zane said giving Judai the deck, smirking. The younger boy smiled and tucked it away.

"Thanks but I doubt I will use it anytime, and thanks for bringing me here Zane, your like the best big brother I have..." Judai said honestly, making Zane give a genuine smile. Judai hugged the older boy, making the other boy shocked and awkwardly hugging him back. As soon as they let go, Zane turned serious again.

"Now remember, if you change your mind, you can contact me and I'll race over here and collect you at the end of camp, I'm only a phone call away." Truesdale said, trying one last time to convince the boy to not staying there.

"Thanks but I'll be fine, really, see you in 8 weeks dude," Judai replied as he placed his black/red backpack behind his back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but...I'm gonna miss you kid," Zane said smiling raising his hand, meaning the secret hand shake. Judai gave a knowing smirk and shook his hand, did some crazy moves and said their final good-byes bye the last shake.

"Try not to cause much mischief ok?" The Truesdale spoke out, grinning.

"I won't...much..." The brunette chuckled as Zane walked to the limo and turned around to see Judai once last time.

"See you!" Zane said his final words as he did Judai's signature 'game on' move** (me: You know when Jaden/Judai wins a game in the show and his does that thing with his two fingers pointing out and saying "And that's game!")**.

"Same to you!" Judai said back and did the same thing when his older companion went inside the limo and drove off. The boy sighed as he picked up his stuff and walked to his cabin. He found it, it was called the Osiris Cabin. He opened it to see other boys inside. He smiled as he spotted one bed empty and took it next to a boy with dark purple hair and teal eyes wearing a blue turtle neck and black jeans.

"Hi, is this bed taken?" Judai asked the boy who turned around and nodded with a bashful smile.

"Sure thing, I'm Yubel!" The same guy said and took out his hand in greeting.

Judai looked at it and took it with a smile, "I'm Judai, nice to meet you!"

_**An hour later**_

Hundreds of trophies from professional duelists and champions of all sports were hung and placed on shelves from years ago. Back at the Mess hall, again hundreds of kids were scattered getting their food and sitting down. At some tables, Bastion is saying something scientific to one of his friends, Syrus and Hassleberry were fighting over some sandwich, a couple of boys started running around playing tag until the camp nurse Ms. Fontaine stopped them and asked them to sit back down.

Meanwhile, at the lunch-pick-up, Judai is seen with two other boys who are known to be his new friends/roommates. On his right is Yubel, while the other one is a boy with silver like hair and sapphire eyes wearing a baggy white shirt with a blue jacket over it, beige skater shorts and blue skater shoes. His name was Aster Pheonix.** (me: and yes, he's finally not wearing his stupid white suit...it may look smexy...but he's gotta be a little casual once in a while)**

On one other side is Jaden, Jesse and Jim** (me: The three J's! XD) **grabbing their lunches. Jesse laughed at Jaden, who was smelling the blueberry pie and had a disgusted look. Aster told Judai that he and Yubel will find a table and save him a seat. As Judai and Jaden grabbed a few more things and they would have seen each other but the head camp leader, Atem Yami, came in between them.

"Excuse me boys but I just got to scoop some of this delicious cherries, would you like some?" The young Egyptian man offered to Jaden.

"Oh sorry I can't, I'm allergic..." The brunette said sadly and headed off with his food.

"Oh that's too bad, how about you young man?" Atem asked Judai.

"Oh I wish I could, but I can't I'm allergic." The other brunette replied.

"Yes I know you just told...Oh that's strange...how you get over there?" The crimson eyed man said to him, confused, "Oh well, your first day of camp you'll have to excuse this old Egyptian here, at least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers." He continued on as Judai walked away, freaked out.

"Oh well sugar in the salt shakers." The tri hair colored guy noticed that Judai had vanished, "Now where did he go?"

"Hey Atem, who are you talking to?" Yugi walked by, smiling as Atem shouted at him saying;

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"I didn't say you were..."

"SHUT UP!"

A few hours after lunch, there's a sword fight around the Lunch-Cabin. The one swordman was Jaden, wearing a special kind of uniform, helmet and sword to fight. The brunette swiped his opponent's sword away and won as he poked his opponent to the ground as everyone cheered **(me: GO JADEN!). **The one the ground took of his mask to reveal Blair, untying her hair down.

"Touché!" Blair said to him as Jaden held out a hand and helped her up.

"Good job." He said to her as she walked away to rest.

"Alright great job kid! The winner and still undefeated champ from Okinawa, MR. JADEN YUKI!!" Tristan Taylor shouted in delight, impressed that he won AGAIN, "Do we have any challengers?" He questioned everyone just as Judai, Yubel, Aster and some other kinds of other guys were coming.

"Oh c'mon men! Let's not be little pussies here!" Tristan said to the crowd as he wrote down their names.

"I'll take a shot at it." Judai volunteered.

"OK we got ourselves a chall-en-ger." He answered as Jaden is still with his friends and fans, not looking who he's about to challenge. Judai is just about ready with Yubel helping him get the uniform on. Jaden, still facing the crowd, puts his helmet on while Judai turns and puts on the helmet also. Jaden turns to face his next opponent, Judai getting his sword and approaches his own opponent. They switch sides and prepare to fight.

"Benchers ready?" Tristan questioned.

"Ready!" Jaden answered and waved his sword.

"All set!" Judai also answered as he swished his own sword.

"On guard! BENCH!!" The brown haired man shouted as Judai is the first to attack and Jaden backs up with his sword still up to defend.

Jaden senses a tree behind him as he turns around to jump lands his foot against the tree and lands, only to whip his sword at Judai but backed up. Jaden strikes again at heads-up but Judai ducks and blocks Jaden's sword and leaps off the ledge. They fight fairly well and both turned as Jaden pushes his counterpart against a totem pole of the Crystal Beasts, about to strike him but Judai successfully dodges the attack with Jaden, ending up 'stabbing' the Topaz Tiger's mouth.

Judai runs and does a cartwheel over the hay and Jaden follows doing a big jump as Judai rests against a block of hay and does a fake yawn and strikes his sword only to have Jaden swipe it up in the air and tries to hit him in the heart but Judai dodges again and ended up having his sword stuck in the hay with Judai running up to catch his sword and successfully caught it.

"Nice catch" Jaden grinned behind his mask.

"Thanks." Judai replied with a smirk as Jaden got his sword out and whipped across Judai's feet but jumped and the two ended up on the porch of the Mess hall and fight's fairly until Judai hops on a bench with Jaden near the edge of the bar behind him.

"Touché!!" Judai yells and pokes Jaden, causing him to scream and tip over and land in a pool of water, "Sorry, let me help you." The older brunette apologized and held out a hand.

Jaden spat some water and grabbed Judai's hand, "No let me help YOU!" He called from the pool and pulled Judai in, who screamed as he landed next to him.

"Why d'you do that for?!"

"Me?! You pushed me in!"

"I did not!" Both of them screamed at each other, fighting with words as they got out and took off their helmets turning back to each other when everyone cheered and laughed.

"OK that was quite a show! Alright I think we got ourselves a new camp champ from Domino, Mr. Judai Haou!!" Tristan cheered and so did everyone else.

"OK boys, shake hands!" He said, but the boys huffed, "C'mon boys." He insisted as they start to turn around for the first time.

Jaden gasped with open mouth and Judai just stared with wide eyes, like they're looking in a mirror.

The younger looking brunette looked down and shifted his hand to shake Judai's, who did the same. As they soon grabbed each other's hand both gasped softly and stared at each other, like electricity shot right through them.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**Okay so both Jaden and Judai meet for the first time! **

**Read and Review? And maybe comment me on how you think so far?**

**Mura-chan OUT!**


	3. Part 3: World War 3 is now on

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, I would be there, Killing Zane for joining that underground duel and checking out Aster all day! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!_

I like to thank this people for the reviews from before:

doodle-chan- Thanks for the cookie!

icosmodiance- Don't worry...I'll be sure to make it worth your time! :D

angreygirl2000- No need to beg any longer! Cuz I will be on this for a while

SPskater411- You've always been loyal to me ne? Thanks again

and

The anonymous person! XD- I got you hooked? Glad you could say that!

* * *

Everyone was soon freaking out and left, except for Jaden and Judai's friends and Tristan. Soon Yugi came to the scene and stood next to his friend, wondering what's going on. The two younger brunettes soon broke their shake and fiddled with their fingers and hair until the younger one broke the silence.

"Why's everyone staring?" He asked everyone. Aster and Yubel came behind Judai, eyes wide as dinner plates and mouths open.

"Don't you see it?" Judai asked, baffled.

"See what?" Jaden asked, clueless.

"The resemblance between us." The older brown haired boy said back.

The Yuki snorted with amusement, "Resemblance? As in...you and me?" Judai nodded at the younger boy, who was smirking.

"Let me see, turn sideways." Jaden twirled his finger around as Judai turned to his right. "Now the other way..." And Judai turned to his left. After observing him, Jaden gave a fake smile as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Well your eyes are a bit crossed eyed, unlike mine," Jaden mused, Judai looked in shock, "You ears well, don't worry I'm sure no one notices how big they are"

Jesse laughed as he walked behind his friend and watched Judai touching his ears.

"Your teeth are a li-ttle crooked and yellowish..." Jaden continued as Judai licked his teeth around, unsure.

"Oh! That nose!" Judai made a grab for his nose, blushing in embarrassment as Jaden and his friends giggled, "But don't worry dude those can be totally fixed in no time!"

Yubel had enough and took pity on Judai, who looked like he was in boiling water, "Want me to punch him for you?" He hissed, putting his fists up and glaring at Jaden.

The brunette held up a hand and grinned, "Hold on, I'm not quite finished yet," He then turned to his doppleganger,"Do you know what's the_** real **_difference between us?"

It was Judai's turn to smirk as he pretended to be thinking, "Let me see...Oh? Could it be that I am way smarter than you? Or could it be I am way richer than you...why don't you take your pick?"

"Why I outta deck you lights out right now pretty boy!" Jaden growled as his one eye turned orange as the other turned teal, as Judai's eyes turned dangerously bright gold. Yugi saw this and ran in between before anything goes from bad to worse, Judai's group was swearing and cussing Jaden's group.

"Boys! Argh! Boys! It's time to break up this little love fest!" Yugi exclaimed and turned to the twins, "Judai, Jaden-"

Yugi faced Jaden to Judai but then got confused as the twins looked at each other mad, "I mean Jaden, Judai! I-I-I mean… whoa." Yugi shook his head, eyes all swirly as the two continue to glare daggers at each other.

**At nightfall**

Back at Judai's cabin, he's playing Duel Monsters with Syrus. So far he's losing until the brunette placed his cards down since he won.

"Sorry Sy old pal, I play my Flame Wingman in attack mode, destroying your monster and your life points!" He said to him as he watched Syrus' life points to zero and took everything off the bed.

"Okay! Time out!" Syrus sighed, giving up.

"So that's it? No more takers?" Judai asked, shuffling his deck, listening to his friends replies.

"No."

"No way!"

"Uh-uh."

"Not me dude!"

"No one."

"Gah!"

That's all they said until they heard the door open then close.

"I'll take a shot at it!" A voice mockingly, making Judai and everyone else looked over to see Jaden Yuki walking over casually with black shades and a darker red jacket with the symbol, of fire on the back. Jesse, Jim and Jaden's other supporters/friends came walking behind him. He poured a bag of his allowance to the bed as Judai shuffled the cards once more.

"Take a seat, Yuki" The older brown haired boy snobbishly, as his twin sat down with other people towering over them.

"Deal me in, Haou..." Jaden purred as he took of his shades in a cool manner, making Jesse blush. Judai placed the amount of cards to himself and Jaden and both looked over their cards. The smaller brunette smirked and looked over to Jim who also smirked. Judai picked a card up and showed it to Yubel behind him, who smiled knowingly. Soon, they began the duel and the life points were going down every 10 minutes until they both had 400 life points left. There was also piles of paper money and coins each time they draw one card from their decks.

"Tell you what I'm gonna do...I'll make you a deal," Judai looked up to Jaden in interest, "Loser jumps into the lake after the game." Jaden explained as few people whispered.

"Excellent..." Judai replied with a devious smile.

"Butt-naked!" His younger self added as people whispered louder with sudden interest. Jesse didn't like the look in Judai's eyes, as if he's got something up his sleeve, but also couldn't help but wonder what if Jaden lost. Jesse tried to control his thoughts as he focused more on the game.

"Even more excellent...Start striping Yuki!" Judai held up his infamous Flame Wingman,"I play this in attack mode, since you have no monsters on the field...your life points will soon be zero!" He explained with a face of determination.

And Jesse fainted after that. And Jim noticed his nose was bleeding too.

Jaden looked at him with a blank face until he cracked a grin, "You're good Haou...But..."

Jesse sat back up after Bastion and Hassleberry were fanning him.

Judai frowned at this, "But what?"

"...You're just not good enough!" Jaden chuckled and held up a card that made Judai's face pale, "In your honor, I play Monster Reborn! Now I resurrect my Elemental Hero Neos, and since it's higher than your Wingman...Both HIM AND YOU WILL BOTH BE DESTROYED!" Jaden exclaimed as Judai's points lost to zero. Judai looked up to the smug Jaden and his laughing friends.

Now it was Yubel's turn to faint.

**At the lake**

Judai dreaded this moment.

It was like a death march to him.

For the others it was a funny show.

He was about to jump until he turned around to the crowd watching him. Yubel was covering his eyes, Aster turned away and his friends looked at him as if he was a brave solider going to war. Judai solutes to Jaden, who does the same. Judai turns around, breathes in and dives in head-first.

"Grab his clothes!" Jaden whispered as Chazz grabbed everything, leaving his shoes as he and the rest of the crowd runs off. Judai surfaced from the water and caught only a glimpse of people running back to their cabins. The older brunette comes out of the waters and sees that they took his clothes and towel, except his sneakers.

"THAT'S IT! Fine! That's the way you want it Jaden? Then let the games begin..." He said to himself, his eyes flashed gold again like fire.

* * *

**WORLD WAR THREE STARTS NOW PEOPLE!!**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**I admit...it was funny when I was writing this and I couldn't really concentrate.**

**Read and reviews please?**

**MURA-CHAN OUTTA HERE!!  
**


	4. Part 4: A pillow fight! WHERE!

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, I would be there, Beating Alexis up for joining the Society of Light and probably eating fried shrimps with Jaden! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!_

* * *

Jaden, Jesse and Jim were walking back to their cabin from a long game of soccer.

"I swear that your evil clone stomped all the way from the lake this morning!" The teal haired boy laughed and so did the others.

Jaden yawned, as he was riding on Jim's back, "I am so tired, I'm going back to the bed, and sleep until lunch."

They laughed again until Jim was shocked after what he's seeing right now.

"That does not seem like a possibility, Jay" The Aussie said still looking straight.

Jaden got off his back and looked at him, "Why not?" He asked confused.

"That's 'why not!'" Jim pointed to their cabin as Jaden and Jesse looked shocked but the brunette was more angry than shocked. Their beds and bags are all on top of the roof with a flag that had 'Judai rules!' imprinted on it.

"No.flipping.way." Jaden growled, his orange/teal eyes glowing dangerously as he saw his stuff Kuriboh toy stabbed into the flag pole.

**THAT NIGHT!**

It was midnight and everyone was asleep.

...Well...

...almost everyone...

Jaden, Jesse and Jim approached Judai's cabin slowly and quietly with a 'few' objects for their mission. They reach inside without waking anyone up and they prepare for the prank of a life-time.

"Pay-back time Haou..." Jaden silently chuckled as he un-capped a maple syrup-bottle and poured it on Syrus' arms and chest, Jim was tying up loads of strings around the room and tied a basketball to a rope. Jesse took some whipped cream and sprayed it around Aster's head while his brunette partner in crime poured cooking oil around his brother's bed. Last but not least, they grabbed some kind of beige foul glue or whatever and poured it in a bucket.

"Got milk?" Jaden asked jokingly, making his friends laugh a bit.

After they were done they sneaked back out and waited 'till morning.

Jaden smirked one last time until he disappeared into the night.

**  
THAT MORNING**

In the morning, Judai was the first to wake up by the sound of the trumpet outside made by some girl named Alexis. He then sprinted right up and gasped when he saw the blue string everywhere. He got up and stepped onto the floor yelped from almost slipping which caused the others to wake up, Yubel then screamed because his hair was gelled all the way up like he's medusa, Bastion was surrounded by fake bugs and freaked out when a fake spider fell on him, Syrus was completely grossed out as he saw this 'gooey' stuff on him.

As for Aster, he looked like an injured patient and noticed it.

"Oh.my.God!" Aster yelled as he screamed looking at everyone, unknown to them that outside the window was the three master minds themselves, seeing everything. Judai was getting off the contaminated floor and didn't notice his foot untied a string that was attached to the basketball, it fell causing an opening of water balloons. The older brunette successfully dodged 4 of them and smiled.

"Hm! He didn't get me! HA!" Judai smirked in victory, but spoke too soon as a really big water balloon was perched at the edge of the opening until it fell, "DAMMIT!!" He didn't have time to dodge as the balloon fell directly on his head.

"Ooohh man!" Jaden and the others laughed.

"Ugh, that boy is with out a doubt, the lowest most awful creature that EVER WALKED THE PLANET!!" Judai screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Jaden said imitating Elves as both Atem and Yugi walked by to the cabin.

"Morning boys." He said to them.

"Morning Mr. Yami" The boys greeted, but then they realize where they were going, "YAMI?!" The trio screehed as they went after them.

"Surprise inspection! Attention!" The Egyptian said through his mega-phone to a few people

"OSIRIS DORM! HERE WE COME!" He yelled at the cabin as Jaden ran up to the cabin and stood against the door.

"No no sir, do not go in there! One of the boys got sick last night, a-and it's a big, big mess."

Judai pulled up the blinds to see what was happening.

"Save yourself the aggravation it's really disgusting." Jaden explained with a grossed out face.

"Oh well if someone's sick, then I must go in." Atem nearly opened the door as Jaden looked up at the bucket he filled up last night.

"Move aside Mr. Yuki!" Atem demanded again to Jaden, losing his patience.

"No! Really I insist! I can't let you go in there, he's highly contagious...honest!" Jaden pleaded as Judai is seen through the door.

"Actually we're all quite fine in here, unless Jaden Yuki knows something we don't know." Judai smirked as he and Jaden looked at the bucket above, "Really I insist, open the door and come see for yourself Mr. Yami" Judai said innocently to them.

"Stand aside Jaden!" Atem said to him slightly annoyed and fully opened the door as the two brunettes quickly got out of the way and the bucket poured the glue on Atem, he ran inside to avoid it and slides to the shelves and fell. Then Yugi got poured on the same and slides to the shelves as Jaden ran inside. Aster smacked his forehead not caring about the cream and Judai put both hands on his head. The 2 counselors struggle to get up until Yugi grabbed something else that was part of the prank.

"No! Nononono! NO!" Jaden screamed but it was too late, they pulled it down which turned on the fan and it started to 'snow' but was actually feathers and poured everywhere and started to calm down, "I told you it was a mess in here." He whined to the two now shocked and peeved tri colored hair men who are now looking like chickens.

"He should know, HE DID IT!" Judai yelled.

"You!" Atem pointed to Jaden, "And you!" he then pointed to Judai, who gasped. "Pack your bags!! NOW!" He screamed to them. Suddenly, Banner walked by, looking at them weirdly.

"Did I miss the pillow fight or something?"

"A pillow fight?! WHERE!?" Ryou Bakura pooped out beside him, looking like a mad dog.

Yugi just smiled, trying to get the feathers off his clothes.

* * *

**Uh oh! What now?! You know the drill peeps! Read and Reviews!**

**Mura outta here!**


	5. Part 5: The Isolation Cabin for two

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, I would be there, saving the world instead of Jaden and make Zane my slave for eternity! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!_

* * *

A line of three is seen walking through the woods lead by Atem Yami and Yugi, cleaned and totally feather free.

After a long walk they stopped and Atem explained "OK guys, the rest of you, back to your activities!" He said as everyone cheered in delight, except for 2 certain people…

"You two!" Atem pointed with a strict voice, that even The Mighty Ra might tremble. The brunette twins and they looked at each other as Jaden put his cap red baseball hat on.

"The Isolation Cabin!" He said to the boys and his partner Yugi pointed to the screwed-up cabin on top. Jaden was about to go up until Jesse grabbed his hand. Jaden turned to the sad looking boy and smiled at him, telling him it will be alright. Judai looked a bit blank about it as Yubel hugged him tight, and Aster patting him on the shoulder. The twins' friends waved goodbye as they walked away.

**Day One!**

A few hours after the boys came in, Jaden was trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't since Judai was writing something and needed the light. Annoyed and so tired, Jaden turns it off, ending up with Judai turning it on again, and then Jaden turned it off again, then Judai, then Jaden, and so on…until...

_**ZZZZZZZPPPT!**_

"BLACKOUT?! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" They both shouted at each other, and the fist fighting began.

**Day 13!**

After a few days, it started to rain hard and a counselor brought down the flag of Kamiya Camp as a few people ran like crazy to get to their cabins. Meanwhile back at the boys' cabin, Jaden was hanging up some of his pictures until he looked back at Judai, who was building his new deck, looking miserable. The younger twin kinda felt sorry for him after what he did to him. He turned back to his bed to hang some more but to the window being open the wind blew some of Jaden's pictures and tried to close it but couldn't. Judai saw him struggling he rushed there to help.

"Oh man, it's stuck tight!" Judai said trying to close it, then it moved and become closed. Jaden and Judai looked at each other and smiled.

"Thanks." Jaden smiled aprreciatively.

"Your welcome." Judai replied back. Jaden then looked down at the mess and sat down to pick it up.

"Oh man!" He muttered softly as Judai joined in to help again and spotted a fluffy brown furball with yellow/violet eyes with small white wings on it's back.

"Oh here's your…" Judai picked it up and paused not knowing what it is.

"Heh, that's Winged Kuriboh... " Jaden explained, as Judai laughed.

"Are any of your pictures ruined?" The older brunette asked.

"Only the famous card of all, Dark Magician!" Jaden said holding up a ruined picture of DM.

"Who?" Judai questioned with a non interested look.

"You've never heard of The Dark Magician? _(And you call yourself a duelist?!)_ How far is Okinawa anyways?" Jaden asked Judai in amusement.

"Well from here it so far and only 6 hours away by plane, but sometimes it seems way further. How far is your home?" Judai explained and asked after that.

"Oh, Domino City is way at the other part of the Japan. Actually, here's a picture of my house!" Jaden replied to Judai giving his picture to the other brunette.

"Wow it looks so homey!" Judai complimented as Jaden smiled.

"Yeah we built it when I was little. We got some incredible ports that you can see the entire vineyard and then…"

Jaden was cut off by Judai, "Um...who...who's that?" He asked, seeing a blond man in the background.

"Oh that's my dad! He didn't know I was taking the picture or else he would've turned around...he's kinda like my best friend, we do everything together." Jaden smiled but Judai looked disappointed and stood up, "What's the matter?" He asked Judai confusingly.

"Oh, it's just chilly in here..." Judai replied as he curled up on the bed.

Jaden was reaching in his trunk looking for his favorite chips, "Want one?" He asked Judai holding a bag of Lays sour cream and onion chips. **(Me: You know, I'm eating this right now...)**

"Sure I love Lays...at home I eat...I eat them with BBQ sauce" Judai stuttered, looking a bit nervous and waiting what would Jaden's reaction would be.

"You do? That is so weird, so do I!" Jaden smiled, surprised that Judai likes the same thing.

"Your kidding me? Most people find it totally disgusting!" Judai made a funny face, making Jaden laugh.

"I know I don't get it!"

"Me either!"

Jaden coming over with the stuff, "What's your dad like? I mean is he a father you can talk to or is he the poor alcoholic types when he says 'Talk to ya later son!' or never really does?...I hate that!" Jaden asked quickly as Judai laughed.

"My dad's a bit of a workaholic...but the weird thing is, he doesn't have time for things like romances and stuff, my other parent went away when I was a baby..." Judai explained, not wanting to explain the 'other parent' part. Jaden looked at him weirdly, but shrugged it off.

"Scary the way nobody stay's together anymore." Jaden said, rolling his eyes and taking a bite of his chip.

"Tell me about it!" Judai also rolled his eyes.

"How old are you?" Jaden questioned.

"I'll be 16 on October 6!" Judai answered as Jaden choked on the Lays chip he was chewing on.

"So will I!" Jaden choked.

"Your birthday's on October 6?"

"Yeah!"

"How weird is that?" Judai said kinda freaking out.

"Strangely..." Jaden looked at the window, "Oh hey it stopped raining! You wanna get some ice cream or something?" Jaden asked, leaving Judai with his thoughts as he walked out the door. Judai followed him out, looking at him as if observing him.

"What's the matter?" Jaden asked again.

"Jaden, what's your mom like?" Judai questioned.

"I-I-I-It's hard to explain..." Jaden answered, looking away from Judai.

"How so?"

"Well you see...my mom wasn't a woman per say...or so my dad says,"

"Oh? So you have another father or something?"

"...Y-Yeah...I never really met him though...I was still a little baby that time...but he was really quite the guy! My dad said he's even beautiful in his eyes...and I'll have to agree!"

"How do you know that?" Judai asked again, getting more suspicious.

"Well, because my dad had an old picture of him in his underwear drawer, and he caught me looking at it all the time so, he gave it to me to keep...Look I'm really thirsty can we go to the Mess Hall and get some grape soda or something?" Jaden asked yet again, as if trying to avoid Judai.

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this?" Judai said laughing.

"At a time like what?" Jaden said clueless.

"Don't you realize what's happening?!" Judai said walking in the cabin, Jaden caught up behind him, "I mean think about it Jay! I have a dad! And you have a dad...But guess what? NO MOMS! You've never seen your other parent, and I've never seen my other parent either!"

Jaden nodded as Judai kept ranting on, "You have one old picture of your supposed to be other father, and I have one old picture of my supposed to be other dad," Jaden started to think as he ran to his trunk, "Well at least yours is maybe a whole picture, mine's a pathetic little thing all crinkled and ripped right down the middle…And...and what are you searching in your trunk for?" Judai complained as Jaden held a picture that has been ripped, across his chest.

"This, is a picture of my father, and it's ripped too." Jaden told Judai, on the verge of freaking out completely.

"Right down the middle?" Judai asked with wide eyes.

"Right down the middle." Jaden replied to him with a serious look. Getting nervous, Judai walked quickly to his drawer and took out a box. He opened the lid and went through his own pictures until he found the picture he was looking for. He turned around to face Jaden, also holding a ripped picture across his chest.

"This...is sooooo...freaky!" Judai whispered as Jaden nodded, "OK. On the count to 3 we'll show them to each other OK?" Judai explained to Jaden, his heart pumping faster than ever.

"...Okay," Jaden replied in a low whisper.

"1…" Judai started and approached Jaden.

"2…" Jaden said and approached also, until both said……

"**3!"**

* * *

O.o

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**

**Jaden: What's up?**

**Me: TToTT I wanna know what happens!**

**Judai: Didn't you write this?**

**Me:...**

**Judai: I thought so!**

**Me: -glares at him- Meanie!**

**Jaden: Reviews please -puppy pout-**


	6. Part 6: Jaden's suddenly clever idea!

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together._

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, I would be there, Beating Alexis up for joining the Society of Light and probably eating fried shrimps with Jaden! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!_

* * *

They both showed each other their picture, Jaden gasped and they put it together both shocked and happy.

"That's my dad!" Jaden said as he looked at the blond man with chocolate brown eyes like thiers in a black tuxedo.

"That's my father!" Judai said also, looking at a brown haired man with soft baby blue eyes in a white tuxedo in the arms of the other man.

A bell was heard behind them.

"That's the lunch bell." Judai said to Jaden.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Jaden smiled, almost crying, "So, if your father is my other father, and my dad is your other dad dad." Judai nodded, sniffing, "…and we're both born on October 6...then you and me are like...like brothers!" Jaden concluded smiling.

"Brothers? Jaden, we're like twins!" Judai exclaimed as Jaden laughed and embraced his older twin brother lovingly.

"I...I just, don't know what to say…" Jaden said taking something hidden from his neck.

"What's that you're holding?" Judai's voice was breaking seeing a silver chain necklace with a diamond pendant hanging down on it.

"M-my pendant, I got it when I was born. It has 'Jay' carved on the front" Jaden explained as he watched Judai got his pendant out.

"I've got mine when I was born too except, mine has the 'Juu' carved on the front" Judai also explained when Jaden pulled up his sleeve.

"Now I've got Goosebumps. Oh my god so I'm not an only child! I'm a brother...a brother! Theirs 2 of me...I mean 2 of us, this is like-"

"Mind boggling!"

"Totally!"

"Completely!"

"Holy Ra!"

"Holy Ra!" They both laughed as they hugged. Happy that both are actually more then friends, their brothers.

**THAT NIGHT**

They made some arrangements to their room, they taped their parent's picture and hung it above their beds, which they moved next to eachother, and talked about their parents.

"Tell me, what's father like?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Well, he's a CEO of KaibaCorp."

"Really?" Jaden asked amazed.

"Well he's quiet famous actually...he's amazing at dueling and he owns the Blue Eyes White Dragon Card!"

"Woooow."

"You know what's interesting?"

"Hm?"

"I wonder why we don't keep our dads' last names...why is yours Yuki?"

"My dad is pretty famous duelist too...He says if anyone knew I was a Wheeler, people will bug me 'til I day I die! So he used my great, great grandfather's name, Yuki Wheeler..."

"I guess that makes sense, and it's kinda the same reason for me...but father just got the name Haou from a TV show he was supposed to help advertise, but didn't because it was too cheesy..."

"Hahaha...I guess that's a good reason..."

"And you know what else?"

"What Juu?"

"Neither one of our parents ever got married again. Has dad ever been close to getting married?"

"Never, he always says I'm all he's got."

"Yeah, father's never come close either." Judai finished as he and Jaden turned to lay on their backs.

Just until Jaden sprinted back up smiling, "I have the most amazing, no! The greatest idea in the face of the earth!" Jaden shouted and turned to Judai who was still on his back, "I'm serious, I am a total genius!** (me: Really?!)**. You wanna know what dad is like right?" Jaden asked, filled with delight.

"...Right..." Judai replied suspiciously, getting up.

"And I'm dying to know father, so what I'm thinking is, don't freak out OK?" Judai nodded for his younger brother to continue, "I think we should switch places." Judai stared in shock with his mouth open. "When camp's over I'll go back to Domino as you, and you go back to the Okinawa as me."

"Say What!?" Judai cried, a bit freaked.

"Judai, we can pull it off we're twins aren't we?" Jaden grinned madly.

"Jay, we're totally and completely 100 different." His brother protested.

"So what's the problem? I'll teach you to be me and you teach me to be you! Look I can do you already." Jaden placed his hands on his waist,"Yes do you want to know the difference between us? I am way richer and smarter than you!" Jaden imitated when they first fought, making Judai scoff in amusement. "C'mon Juu! I gotta meet my other pa!" Jaden pleaded making a puppy-face.

"The truth is you know, if we switch...sooner or later, they'll have to unswitch us." Judai said catching up.

"And when they do they'll get to meet again, face-to-face." Jaden continued, smiling deviously.

"After all these years." Judai said softly and quietly.

"Thank-you! I told you I'm a genius!" The two brunette laughed themselves to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

At breakfast, the twins were telling each other their family so far. "OK, this our grandfather." Judai explained to his younger twin, placing a picture of their grandpa on the middle of the table.

"He's so cool, so what do we call him?" Jaden questioned.

"Gramp Maxi"

"Why didn't I think of that?" They both giggled.

"This is our trusyworthy friend Zane, he lives with us ever since his parents divorced and he's also our butler." The older brunette said placing a picture of Zane on the table.

"Woah...he's a bit young for a bulter...but very cute on the dark side" Jaden said almost weirded out, but continued on.

"OK, the living room's first, then the dining room, but we never eat in there accept for Thanksgiving, Christmas and of course, October 6" Jaden explained showing a map of his house.

They then went to a pier and Judai showed his brother Zane and his special hand-shake. It took some practice for Jaden to learn but it was worth it.

After all that, it was almost dark and they were ready to change their image. Starting the the oldest twin.

"OK...I'm ready!" Judai said after he took a breath of fresh air, a bit nervous. Jaden reached in his drawer, taking out a pair of scissors. Jaden then turned around with the sharp object in his right hand, walking towards Judai. He then looked at his hair and back to Judai and was about to cut a strand, with his eyes closed until his older brother noticed.

"Don't shut **_your_** eyes!" Judai shrieked.

"Oh, Right...Sorry! 'Just got a little nervous." Jaden chuckled with a fake smile.

"You're nervous?! A 16-year-old who's trimming my hair!" Judai yelled at him, losing the strong voice.

"Geez, you sound just like me!" Jaden giggled.

"Well I'm supposed to, aren't I?" Judai said annoyed, "Go on, just do it!" He whined, closing his eyes. Jaden gently got one strand and cut it, making Judai gasp.

"Don't panic! You look great!" Jaden smiled as he continued to trim some more of Judai's hair, which was almost short like his, "Looking fine, bro!"

After a few minutes, they were done. Judai moved up to the mirror, staring at himself in shock.

"This.is.sooooo.scary." Judai said holding a strand of his hair.

"Juu, you never looked better." Their eyes flashed in joy, but then Jaden had a thought, "Holy Ra!" Jaden gulped, getting a bit freaked.

"What?" Judai asked.

"I have a tatoo..." Once again, Jaden's eyes flashed orange on the right and teal on the left as he pulled up his red sleeve to reveal a red Slifer dragon wrapped all the way around his shoulder and down half of his right elbow.

Judai saw this and faked a laugh, "No, no, no, and no, not happening! Sorry wrong number I won't! I refuse!"

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste, 'cause there's no way I can go to camp with my tatoo and coming home without it, I mean c'mon! Get real!" Jaden said firmly and walked away as Judai walked in, looking in the mirror, his eyes flashed gold with fear. Something tells him it was gonna be one hell of a night.

--

That night, Yubel, Aster and Jesse sneaked out from their beds, as requested of the two boys. When they got to the twins cabin and been explained about the situation at hand, they looked at the twins in shock.

"Woah!" Yubel mumbled, as the other two nodded.

"What do you need us for?" Jesse asked Jaden, as the said brunette was preparing some sort of needle and device. The blunette walked over to his best friend, who whispered in his ear and went wide eyed.

Judai looked nervously at his brother and the blunette next to him as they smirk evilly.

* * *

**Oops...running out of time here!**

**Jesse: Or you're just lazy XP**

**Me: XO No I'm not!**

**Jaden: -watches Jesse and Me fight-**

**Judai: -rolls his eyes- Just go and review people...this might take a while!**


	7. Part 7: Mana and Andrea

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, would't I be able to marry Aster and Jaden at the same time?! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!_

* * *

Judai looked at both Aster and Yubel, who shrugged their shoulders and held apologetic looks. The said brunette turned back to his brother and friend, who are creepily advancing towards him.

"N-Nani?!" Judai exclaimed as he felt Aster and Yubel hold each of his arms.

"Sorry bro, this is gonna hurt you more than me..." Jaden chuckled evilly as his eyes gleamed orange and teal. Both Aster and Yubel pinned Judai in a chair, muttering many apologies. The silverette was holding the right arm of the older brunette, who was squirming in his seat. Jaden gulped a bit as he started the little drill, making Judai's eyes widen.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?!" Judai asked, fear gripping his heart.

"Relax...I've done this to all my friends...it's really nothing," Jaden nodded towards Jesse, who showed his blue saber tooth tiger tattoo on his left shoulder, "Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it!"

"Are you ready?" Aster asked his friend, who nodded slowly. Aster gripped Judai's hand in comfort, as the brunette smiled in thanks. Jaden exhaled nervously and walked slowly towards his twin brother.

And multiple screams erupted that night.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Goodbye children, I will miss you all!" Banner told the boys in the crowd as he shook their hands, watching them leave to the buses.

"I'll see you guys next summer! I PROMISE!" Blair said, crying a bit as the guys awed, especially some French boy named Marcel. Syrus was seen carry lots of baggages, poor him since he was tiny little bugger.

"So, I'll email you when I get home kk?" Jesse smiled at Jaden, who was wearing Judai's clothes.

"Alright Jess, don't forget!" He smiled, and hugged the blunette tight, who blushed in surprise. After he let go, Jaden turned to his older brother, who was wearing Jaden's clothes and had his red baseball cap pulled backwards.

"So...this is it?" Judai asked nervously as Jaden nodded back.

"So remember...you have to ask dad how he and father met!"

"And ask father why'd they break up!"

"Judai Haou! Your cars here!" Atem called out in the loudspeaker.

"It's your time..." Judai said, making Jaden turn from the limo back to his brother, "Here's your plane ticket and your passport, your flight might be later in the evening..."

Jaden looked at his brother with a sad look, "What time do you leave?"

"Don't worry about me bro, although I hope this seriously works!"

"You and me both!" The twins hugged as the horn of the limo honked loudly. Jaden gave one armed hug as a last goodbye as he ran to his limo. Atem smiled as he held the door open for the brunette.

"I'm gonna miss ya kid!" He said with a grin.

"Me too, Mr. Yami!" Jaden replied with the same tone, as he slid inside.

"Tell your father I said hi okay?"

"Ok I-"

"Take care Jaden!"

"Wha-?!" And Atem shut the door, waving goodbye to the shocked teen, who looked out the window as his car drove away. Atem chuckled as Yugi came to his side with a raised eyebrow.

"You knew, didn't you?" Yugi asked with a knowing look.

Atem looked away with an innocent smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, Aibou..."

Yugi sighed, he was never gonna get anything out of his Yami, no siree. He then turned to see Judai, crossing his fingers with a hopeful smile.

"Good luck...little brother..." He heard him whisper, which made Yugi smile as well. The tall Egyptian saw this and smiled, as he wrapped one arm around Yugi's waist.

"So, camp's over...what now?" The crimson eyed pharaoh asked his loving partner. Before Yugi could answer, a girl's voice called out to them. They turned to see their sixteen year old daughter running towards them. She had a cheery smile, golden sunshine hair and dazzling emerald eyes wearing a pink/blue jersey with blue jogging pants and shoes with pick shoelaces.

"Mana," Atem greeted with a warm smile, "Ready to go?"

Mana nodded, carrying her Dark Magician Girl backpack. **(1)**

"Okay then, let's go!" Yugi said, as the three of them walked to the parking lot. Meanwhile, Judai was waiting for another shuttle bus to arrive. He was sitting with a girl with dark brown hair like his tied into a ponytail, shining bright sky blue eyes. She was wearing a red turtle neck, one sleeve was folded up to her elbow, brown jeans with one chain hanging down form her pocket and red/black skater shoes. **(2)**

"So, you're going to Okinawa?" The girl asked Judai, who turned to her with a confused look. He then realized she was talking to him.

"Oh you mean me?" He asked as she nodded, "Y-Yeah, I am..."

"Cool, by the way...I'm Andrea, I came from the Tachibana Camp for girls"** (3)**

"Ah I see! No wonder, Blair was trying to get there"

"Who's Blair?" She asked, blinking confusedly.

"Uh, nevermind, I'm Judai..." He introduced himself, as they both shook hands. The bus finally came as they sat next to each other on the way.

* * *

**It seems a bit short, but other than that! YAY! :D I might not update it in 2 days, cause of stupid exams TToTT Hope you enjoyed it!**

**(1) Mana Moto, she's gonna be seen alot here and in my other stories. Yeah she's the reincarnation of Dark Magician Girl ;P  
**

**(2) Andrea Ishtar, my OC...gonna be seen alot too, don't worry she's not Mary Sue (I doubt it...) nor gonna be paired with any GX characters...but she does play a vital role here ;)  
**

**(3) There is a girls camp across the lake where Jaden, Judai and the boys are...I think they saw that night where Judai jumped in the lake XD**


	8. Part 8: Zane kun

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, wouldn't I be able play and become Queen of Games with Yugi?! XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!_

* * *

Jaden _**hated **_heights with a passion.

Now he was sitting on the plane, high in the sky by now. He sat alone in the very back of the first class row, near the window. He finished eating his dinner, watching the mini TV and now he was ready to sleep like everyone else on the plane. He sighed as he looked out to the window, loving the view of the clouds in the dark sky they were flying on.

"_Okay..._" Jaden sighed as he got his thoughts together,"_I gotta act cool, I have to put everything Judai taught me all in mind when I meet Zane...I just hope they like...Oh please Ra, make them like me...please..._" Soon as that thought came up, he fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

**_2 hours later_**

Zane waited in the Domino City airport waiting room, holding a sign for Judai to find while he held a black rose behind his back. He was getting a little impatient, but kept his cool underway. Zane hated to admit, even to himself, he really missed the young brunette. Suddenly, he saw a boy looking aimlessly in the crowd, as if he was lost. The dark teal haired man realized it was the person he was looking for.

"Judai!" He called out to the brunette. Jaden heard his brother's name and turned to see Zane coming his way. He felt a little heat come upon his cheeks, and his heart was pumping a little fast.

"_Wow, he looks even better in person,_" The boy thought as he came close to Zane, "Hey Zane!"

The said young man smiled as he presented the black rose to his young master, who blushed and accepted the gift. Personally, Jaden didn't like black roses so much. He preferred white roses...but he didn't want to disappoint Zane.

"I really did miss you Judai, so much"

Jaden smiled warmly, "Missed you too"

That's when Zane noticed a little change in his Judai.

**"WAIT A MINUTE!"**

* * *

**Me: **_O.o_** "What?!"  
**

**Zane: "My Judai?"**

**Me:** -looks at him weirdly-** "What? Don't you like him?"**

**Zane:** -blushes-** "Uh...well...I..."**

**Aster: **-rolls his eyes- **"Oh give me a break!"**

**Me:** -grins devilishly-** "Somebody's jealous..." XD**

**Aster:** -glares-** "I am NOT jealous!"**

**Jaden: "Uhhh...can we get on with this please?"**

**Jesse: **-sigh- **"I'm just glad I'm not in this one!"**

* * *

"Juu-san, when did you cut your bangs? And your hair's a bit shorter than before..." Zane asked, not really mad, but curious.

"I wanted it a bit short...do you like it Zane-kun?" Jaden asked, but then he realized what he said.

"_Always call him Zane, I never really like putting suffixes in names you know...especially in front of him..._" Judai's words rang as clear as a bell in Jaden's mind. But it seems Zane didn't hear him and just shook his head, giving a reassuring smile.

"I don't really mind it, as long as you like it...then I'm happy with it," Jaden smiled at his older friend's words, "And did you get a tattoo?" Zane saw the Silfer Dragon on Jaden's arm, since the brunette took off his jacket from the heat. Jaden thought he was gonna get scolded, but then heard Zane chuckle.

"It kinda suits you Judai," The Truesdale then placed his hand out for Jaden to shake. Many people were staring at the two who were doing the handshake. As they were done, they shook hands, making Jaden smile big.

**A few hours later**

"_Wow, Domino is so beautiful..._" Jaden thought, as he was riding in the limousine. He's been in the country side way too long, so he didn't really know about city life and such. Zane looked at his young master with a dreamy smile on his face, seeing that Jaden's eyes light up in joy with every little thing.

"Hey Zane, look!" The said brunette pointed at the window and Zane looked with him. Never in his life was Jaden ever so pumped up from sight seeing. And it made Zane worry a little.

Jaden smiles and he sees the big mansion up ahead, "_Kaiba manor, here we come!_"

* * *

**DAMN! Sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I'm having those days...when I dunno what to write and I'm getting lazy...so the next part is about Judai and when he meets the one and only Joey Wheeler, plus the surprises he will get...SEE YA SOON! I think I'll update soon...hopefully...if the writer's block doesn't get to me O.O**


	9. Part 9: Meet the Parents

**Parent Trap: Yu-gi-oh! GX style!**

**Summary:**

_AU This appeared in my dream so, yeah. Jaden Yuki is your typical country cutie from Okinawa. Judai Haou is a devilish handsome prince charming from Domino. When the two accidentally meet in an all boys summer camp, it was hate at first sight. Gradually they came into terms as brothers, as they plan to swap lives to get their stubborn parents back together.  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**

_I, Mura-chan, DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR THE GX SERIES!! If I did, I would have exploded the motorcycle people and burn them to a crisp by now!? XD Nor do I own the Parent Trap!_

* * *

Judai arrived at the airport, waiting for his so called dad. He sighed, tired and very hungry. He really had an uncomfortable ride, not to mention how he was bothered about the flight attendant flirting with him. He looked around, half nervous and half excited. He ran hid fingers through his hair, as he watched the clock which read 09:18.

"C'mon...what is taking him so long?!"

"Hey Jay!" A Brooklyn voice called out, and Judai turned to see a blond man with the same choco eyes like his, standing there with a warm smile. Judai smiled brightly as he walked towards that man with his bags behind him.

"Hey kiddo, welcome home!" The man greeted with a goofy grin.

"Dad...I can't believe it!" For the first time in Judai's life, he was truly happy. He jumped to his dad and hugged him tight as Joey spun him around happily. Joey placed Judai down and ruffled his hair.

"Man I missed ya so much! I am nev'a sendin' ya back there!"

"I missed ya too Dad!"

"Hm? Hey Jay...Something's changed..." Judai almost flinched at that sentence until he saw his dad's amused look, "You getting taller?"

Judai looked at him like he wasn't all that funny, but remembered what Jaden said to him: "_Dad sometimes likes to make his statements as jokes, so laugh along or he'll be suspicious_"

Judai then faked a laugh and they walked to the exit, "So uh...what's up dad? I mean how's Atticus and all that?"

"Great, everybody's great...they can't wait to see you" Joey then turned to him with a fatherly look, "You know it's great that you're back, Jay"

"It's great to be back, Dad" He smiled up to his old man, as Joey looked kinda surprised

"What's the matter? Did I cut myself shaving?"

Judai shook his head, giving off his trademark smirk by accident, "No, it's just seeing you for the first time. I mean, you know... in so long," He then realized what he was doing and then grinned, "You look taller to me, too!"

Joey looked skeptical at first, but smiled as he placed an arm around Judai, "C'mon lets go home!"

**MEANWHILE BACK IN DOMINO**

Jaden was now in front of a large house with Zane at his side.

"Kaiba Manor eh?" He then walks past the open metal gate, trying to look at one of the rooms through a open balcony window while taking large deep breaths. He then had a determined look and turned the knob of the door, finally opening it. Beyond the door lay the most extravagant house Jaden had ever imagined Kaiba Manor would be. Lots of sunshine flooding in from the large windows, an amazing carved staircase that turned at the top leading to the second floor with lots of different paintings and pictures on the wall that leads up with the stairs. The floor was a weak peach color with orange walls that made the house feel alive. He was truly amazed by just how grand it was, knowing full well the layout of the house as Judai had told him about.

"Hello?!" He hollered, wondering where everyone was, "IS anyone home?"

Jaden stepped into what seemed to be the living room. He then spotted the beautiful banner that read: Welcome Home Judai! in big gold letters, making him smile. Suddenly, he heard a cough coming from another room. He then walks slowly towards the room where the cough came from. He entered through another archway into a room which Judai said it was the library. It was probably the most posh part of the house with expensive woods as the walls as well as plenty of other wooden furniture and some duel monsters card displayed behind the glass cases. Jaden then realized that's where Judai learned how to play duel monsters, he practically grew up with them. Jaden then spotted some fencing trophies, another skill Judai must've aqquired at a yougn age. Jaden looked around more and spotted a figure sitting down reading a newpaper. He knew instantly who it was.

"Mr. Pegasus?" He asked, as the said man looked up from his newspaper, obviously shocked, '_Oh wait, he's supposed to be my grandfather! Dang it!_'

"Judai?" The man asked, placing his newspaper down, revealing he was reading the comic section.

"Yeah...it's me, home at last?" Jaden gave an awkward grin as his so called grandfather stood up and gave him a warm welcoming hug.

"Aw, welcome home, Did you have a good time, Judai-boy?"

"Hm-mmm..." Jaden nodded as he sniffed in his grandfather's scent.

"What are you doing?"

"Just smelling!"

"Smelling? What for?"

"I'm making a memory!"

"Oh?"

"Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll remember my Grandfather...and how he always smelled of" Jaden took once last whiff, "Cheese and cigars"

"Hahaha," Pegasus ruffled Jaden's hair with a chuckle, "Good to have you back!"

"Judai?" A voice called from upstairs. Jaden looked up, then turned to his grandfather, who nodded in reassurance. He then let go of him and walked back into the entrance hallway, looking up on the cascading stairways. There stood Seto Kaiba, looking at him with a blank face.

"Father?" Jaden said with uncertainty, that was until he saw the small smile on Seto's face.

"You're back..."

Jaden's grin went big as he run towards his mother figure as quickly as he could, Seto greeted him with open arms. Jaden almost jumped into his father's arms and resting his head on his shoulders with the pair of them grabbing each other as hard as they could. Jaden felt he could cry at any moment, as he looked into his father's eyes.

"I can't believe it's you!"

"And I can't believe it's you" Seto chuckled a bit, stroking his son's hair "and with short hair, who cut it for you?"

"A boy I met at camp cut it. You don't like it?"

"No, I absolutely love it…" He then spotted something under Jaden's sleeves and pushed it up to see the Slifer tatoo, "you got a tatoo on your arm too?"

Jaden nodded, thinking that maybe he will be mad soon, but was relieved to see the amusement on Seto's face.

"Got any other surprises? Belly-button rings? Tongue piercing?" Seto then noticed that Jaden was already tearing up, "What is it, my son? It's not like you to cry"

Jaden shook his head, and smiled, "I'm sorry, it's just... I've missed you so much"

"Me too, it seem so long ago..."

"Yeah..." They both smiled as they went through another loving hug, with Zane and Pegasus on the side lines._

* * *

_

**YAY! I UPDATED!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!**

**Sorry I took so long...writer's block and all -sweatdrop-  
**

**So anyways, it's near the christmas holidays! So do you guys want me to make a Xmas oneshot out of this? Maybe start a chapter with christmas involved or something? Just PM me or review me kk?  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
